


【启强】股掌之上（7）

by toosaka



Category: the warndring earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosaka/pseuds/toosaka





	【启强】股掌之上（7）

19

TIM和周倩来看望刘启了。

既然无法确定好转原因，那么最好的方法就是让他尽快恢复这段时间的生活环境。

因此经过医生确认，刘启清醒后很快就从观察病房转移到原先的病房了。

周倩自退役后调入了城市治安部门，最近工作似乎很忙，李一一的外派任务也正赶上最繁忙的时候，最闲的TIM倒是来看望过刘启几次，不巧几次都赶上刘启做体检或情况不稳定，因此这也是最近几周来刘启和朋友难得的相处。

“听说你小子恢复的不错啊！”TIM夸张的上下打量刘启，被刘启笑着一个眼神瞪了回去。

“啊，怎么着。你当哥是谁啊。”

“哟哟哟，嘚瑟上了不是，我上次，上上次，还有上上上次过来的时候，你都没瞧见你那小样儿……噫！”

周倩在背后掐了TIM一把，TIM吃痛收声。

刘启偷笑，转头看了看坐在一边的中校。

“说真的，我来看你这么多次，就属现在气色最好啊。那个什么科研团队真这么厉害？”

“那是我之前懒得那么快好，现在哥心情特好，想恢复就恢复了呗。”

TIM发出鄙夷的啧啧声，同时敏捷的逃离周倩的下一波攻击。周倩动作大了点，不好意思的看看中校。

“刘启也好久没见你们了，你们先聊。”中校微笑，起身离开。

“哎，去哪儿啊，坐着呗。”中校经过坐在沙发上的刘启身边，被刘启抓住手腕。

“最近检测项目可能有变动，昨天医生要我去谈谈。”中校自然的摆脱。

“哦……那你快回来啊。”刘启没坚持，手放了下来。

“嗯。”中校转头看着TIM和周倩，微笑道：“你们好好聊，刘启这些天只有我陪着也够难为他的。错过班车也没关系，你们明天要是不忙，我去打个招呼，这边房间很多，你们今晚就留下来吧。”

“哎！谢谢刘叔，刘叔慢走啊。”TIM一脸灿烂，挥手跟中校告别。

随着门轻轻叩住，房间就完全属于年轻人了。

TIM和周倩都对中校很有好感，他是某种理想型父母的模板，有一种强烈的使人想要亲和的气质。但年轻人相处到底不想有长辈在身边，随着中校的离去，空气似乎变得更轻松了。

“你是不是快出院啦？”TIM好奇的问。

“你是不是快上班啦？”刘启亲切的回答。

“你不怼我是不是吃不下饭啊？”

“那可不，几天没见你饭都吃不香了。”

周倩噗嗤一下笑了出来，正想说什么，通讯器响了。周倩看了下号码，指了指门就走了出去。

TIM确认了门再次关上之后，迅速坐到刘启身边。

“看你这么生龙活虎我就放心了。哎呀，那阵说你失恋，后面好一阵半死不活的硬要参加什么巡航员培训，倩倩还以为你要躲你那小姑娘呢。”

“……失恋？”刘启眉头皱了起来。

“呃……”TIM语塞，他一时忘了刘启失忆的事。“没，我开玩笑的。你这么一表人才衣冠楚楚，哪个小姑娘能让你失恋呢！”

刘启没吭声，似乎在想什么。

“刘启？”TIM小心翼翼的看他，伸手在他面前晃晃，被刘启一把抓住。

“什么时候的事儿，我怎么跟你说的？”刘启问。

“这、没有的事，你别瞎想了。”TIM想收回手，但是刘启抓的很牢。

这时周倩进来了，对着通讯器说完了最后两句话，抬头看到这一幕。

“你俩干嘛呢？”周倩好笑的问。

“没事，TIM陪我做复健呢。”刘启笑笑，把手放开。TIM获得自由后迅速远离沙发，不安的偷瞄了一眼周倩。

他是真给忘了。来的路上周倩还提醒他，他们联络中校询问是否方便来看望刘启的时候，中校提到了刘启失忆和不能受刺激的事，周倩挂了通讯后反复叮嘱TIM看人归看人，不要哪壶不开提哪壶的乱说。结果TIM到了病房看到刘启跟没事儿人似的喜出望外，他脑袋里的刘启除了前段时间动不动进急症室，就是再往前的时间他说失恋之后好一阵儿的提不起劲儿来。看到刘启这样，TIM顿时八卦之心大起，想问问刘启是不是鬼门关走了一遭彻底看开了，顺便再打听一下是哪家小姑娘。没成想，这刘启不是看开了，而是压根忘记了呀！

还有比回想起失恋更能让人受刺激的吗？

于是TIM悄悄不吭声，缩在角落里乖的不行。

“倩姐啊。”刘启漫不经心的问。“我爸跟你们说我失忆的事儿了？”

“提过一点，没说更多。”周倩瞄了刘启一眼。“忘得厉害吗？”

“不厉害，也就几十天的事儿。但是脑子里像缺一块，可难受了。”

“没事，等彻底好了再想也不迟。”周倩宽慰刘启。

“我就是有点事想不明白。”

“什么事？”

“是这样，我不是前阵子失过恋嘛，记不清有没有跟你们说过了。”

角落里的TIM瑟缩了一下。

“嗯……”周倩扫了一眼TIM。“是说过。”

“我怎么跟你们说的啊。”刘启一脸天真。

“你什么也没说，就说你失恋了，大家玩玩笑过也就算了。没什么大不了的。”周倩说，没看刘启。她不知道刘启对自己的情况知道多少，实际上他们也没有被告知更详细的情况，但中校说过他不能受刺激，再说失恋也确实不是一个适宜伤患讨论的话题。

“不瞒你们说，我就是好奇。毕竟，哥现在也是有主儿的人了。”刘启向后仰在沙发上，迎上周倩惊讶的眼神。

“好事啊兄弟！”一直窝在旁边的TIM活过来了。“这次又是哪家小姑娘啊？什么时候？不会是最近吧？啧啧啧难得啊难得，有道是患难见真情……”

“真的？”周倩有些怀疑的看着刘启。

“真的啊。所以没事，我就是忘了点事儿，又没把人忘了，我就是好奇我怎么跟你们说的，以后被你们笑话怎么办。”刘启开玩笑的说。

“你什么都没说，真的。哦对了，也没哭鼻子。”TIM举起一只手发誓，不过对没哭鼻子那段似乎感到有些遗憾：“我还想知道到底是谁呢，你一直也没说过。”

“哦……”刘启低头思索着，周倩有些担心。

“别费那劲儿了，以后都会想起来的。倒是跟我们说说现在这个是怎么回事？”TIM瞄了瞄周倩，决心打断刘启徒劳的努力。

“没什么，就原来那个，答应我了。”刘启心不在焉的说，似乎还在试图回忆起什么。

“原来那个？”周倩有点惊讶。

“怎么了？”刘启终于抬起了头。

“没事，答应就好。”周倩不动声色的避开刘启的视线。

刘启没再追究下去，后来话题被TIM岔开了。

三人又聊了些别的，但周倩一直有点心事重重。

一直到晚些时候，中校回来，四人一起吃了晚饭。中校表示他已经知会护士，房间收拾好了，两人今晚可以留宿。

刘启还要等例行床检，中校把周倩和TIM送到了家属居住区，找到了安排好的房间。

中校不太确定两个孩子的关系进展，于是较为传统的他提前告知护士准备了两间房。作为女性的周倩能体认到这份细心，更是倍觉感动。

“刘叔，真是麻烦您了。”

“应该要谢谢你们，专程来看望刘启。这点小事就不要放在心上了。”中校温和的笑着。

告别之后，TIM先进了房间收拾东西。但周倩看着转身要走的中校，有些犹豫，随即叫住了他。

她总觉得有些不对，寻思着应该和中校说说今天发生的事。

“我有些事想跟您说……关于刘启的。您住哪个房间？一会儿方便吗？”

周倩认为中校一定也住在这个专为病人家属准备的区域。

“我和刘启住一起。床检一般要费点功夫，我得陪着他，明天行吗？你们什么时候走？”

中校犹豫了一下说。

“行，明天走前我去找您。”

“刘启劳你们费心了。”中校微微颔首，转身离去。

周倩站在门口看着中校离去的背影。

“看什么呢，回~魂~啦。”TIM晃到周倩面前，又转头看看中校离去的方向。

“倩倩！你不会是喜欢上刘叔那种的了吧！”TIM哀嚎，周倩从思绪中被打断，白了他一眼。

“那又怎么样。我跟你说，好多女孩还就喜欢刘叔这种的。尤其是现在刮了胡子，看起来不知年轻多少。”

“可你不是好多女孩，你是倩倩，你独具慧眼，发现了我这颗珠……”

“是发现了你这头猪。”

两人笑闹了一阵，周倩问他。

“哎，你来的勤，知道朵朵最近来的多吗？”

“朵朵？没有吧？”TIM皱着眉头回忆。“应该没有，她最近准备大考呢，一一上次还跟我炫耀朵朵破天荒连着几天在通讯上问他复习的事儿了。”

“这样……”周倩沉吟。

她总觉得不对，那次刘启跟她酒后吐真言的时候，她就以女性独有的敏感察觉到刘启说的那个人应该离他很近，甚至他们可能都认识。她思来想去觉得朵朵的可能性最大，但又觉得哪里吻合不上。

她能感觉到刘启的认真，也相信他说的那句不可能。那时刘启的表现和很多细节都让她感到他彻底的绝望和放弃。

及至后来他说要参加巡航员选拔，TIM和李一一都很意外，却在她意料之中。

可是现在又是怎么回事？什么时候？

周倩是个爽直的女孩，但其实很为这几个大男孩操心。她隐隐的感到有什么东西潜伏在思维的阴影里，伸出手去时却又消失了。

“说来刘叔也真够辛苦的。”TIM转身回房。“为了看护刘启还得住一起去，这晚上怎么睡啊。”

 

20

例行床检结束了，今天结束的很快。似乎医生在证实了刘启的好转还在缓慢而坚定的继续后，就决定放弃一些复杂的常规项目，让刘启更好的休息了。

中校在谢过护士后关上了门，刚转过身就被刘启的身体罩住。

他抬头，刘启低头，用鼻子碰他的鼻子，很亲昵的样子。

“撒什么娇呢。”刘培强笑笑。

刘启嗯嗯呜呜的蹭着他的脸不说话。

年轻人的鼻子长得很好看，鼻梁高耸挺直，混着热乎乎的气息在刘培强脸上乱蹭。开始他因为这孩子般的举动想笑，但随着气息的越发灼热，终归是安静着。

“刘培强……”刘启哼哼。“我今天还想要。”

中校的嘴唇抿紧了，刘启看不到。

“好。”他说。“先去洗澡吧。”

还是熟悉火热的唇，保持着最外层的接触。比起接触带来的性刺激，倒是心理上的刺激更强烈一些。

今天中校为怕出现上次那样失态的情状，在洗澡的时候偷偷抚慰了自己。

有些困难……其实非常困难，尤其是联想到这是为什么做的准备。

他在脑海里想象了几个画面，都很苍白。他又带着负罪感想到熟识的几个小护士，性器是硬挺着，但总也出不来。他几乎有点狼狈的抚慰着它，希望能尽快射精。

最后他幻想一张唇，丰厚肉感，牢牢地裹着他的。挤压含吮，一泄而尽。

今天的刘启似乎是有意用腹部贴合着他，心思不全在那个吻上。

刘培强有点惴惴，但好在他不是二十出头的大小伙了，今晚的抚慰起了作用。

安下心后，他的注意力不由放在了吻上。刘启在少年的鲜活中长出青年的棱角，但密切接触的那张唇丰厚肉感。

一张丰厚肉感的唇。

刘培强不知为何有点慌张。他感觉到刘启的硬挺，想到他说要，便伸手往刘启的下腹上摸去。

弄出来就好了。但刘启抓住了他的手。

“爸。”他叫，这种情状下的称呼总是让刘培强头皮发麻。“我想要点别的。”

“什么？”刘培强问。

代之以答案的，刘启的手抚摸上他的臀。刘培强在片刻的迷茫后，猛醒过来。

“我、爸爸还没做好准备…！”心脏如坠落深渊般的惶恐。

“什么准备？”

“这个毕竟不比正常…不是，跟一般的不一样，要做很多准备。而且你朋友今晚睡这儿……”  
语无伦次的解释。

刘启沉默了一会儿。

“TIM说我失恋了，今天。”

刘培强停止了说话和下意识的挣扎。

“我忘记了。我想应该是你。”

刘培强没答话。

“你是怎么跟我说的来着？……说你没回答，我以为你拒绝了，就报名去巡航员选拔，对吧。”

刘培强压抑着呼吸。

“可我怎么觉得不对呢。我当时怎么说的？如果只是没得到回答，我会去跟他们说吗？”

“刘启……”刘培强看着刘启皱着眉，那模样让他心惊的想到刘启发作的样子。

“但我相信你。”

刘启这么说。

“你不会再骗我了，对吧。你答应我的。总不会跟撞木星那次似的了，骗我好惨。”

药引。刘培强想。

我为他做了药。

可药是救人的，很多药引却有毒。

我该怎么减轻自己的毒性呢。

刘培强抬起身，吻上他的唇。

刘启安静的接受了这个吻，一切问题都可以烟消云散。

他尝试了一下，觉得自己还是无法接受舌吻。像刘启平常做的那样用唇辗转了几下后，他褪下了自己的睡衣，然后是内裤。

“你知道怎么做吗？”他轻声问，声音发颤。

刘启的双手抚上他的臀，按压捏揉。陌生的触感让人畏惧，刘培强不禁瑟缩。

年轻人的气息覆上他的耳朵，敏感的让人难受。

“我不进去，就试试。”他说。

揉捏还在继续，刘培强紧张的绷紧随着手缓慢坚定的力道慢慢卸去，但心跳依然剧烈，像悬空挂在一座钟里，震得耳膜都在嗡嗡作响。

他躺在床上，双腿屈膝高抬，露出从不曾在人前露出的部位。他的两手抱住大腿，帮助腿部高抬，他的儿子就在他两腿之间。

错乱，眩晕，每时每刻都像一脚踏空。

揉捏的手慢了下来，两个大拇指寻觅着入口，微微用力向两边扒开，接着合住，然后又是扒开，重复。

刘培强的头使劲转向一边，脸颊死死贴着枕头，似乎这样就可以逃离在他身上发生的事。

“好小啊……能行吗。”刘启探究的看着那里。

“别、别看了。”他声如蚊呐。

“什么？”刘启像是没听清。

“别看……爸爸求你了。”

刘启没答话，刘培强感到他退开了一点，接着臀缝感受到硬挺。

“……！！”他的呼吸为之停滞，并无法回复。

整根阴茎贴上他的臀缝，双手捏揉臀部，似乎是想用臀肉包裹茎身。刘启的腰部也在尝试方向，阴茎不断磨蹭整道臀缝，在腰与手的共同努力下越陷越深。

这与性器的互相摩擦不同。这是真正用来性交的姿势，也是中校的相关知识中同性用来性交的部位，空气中满溢着不安而又情色的气氛。

刘启似乎找对了方法也找到了乐趣，他开始重复用力碾压那一道。

中校的身体久经锻炼，年轻时的臀部非常紧实。现在生理年龄四十出头的他，因为在空间站的休眠而导致肌体有些懈怠，但基础摆在那里，于是臀部在紧实中又带着柔软的肉感。

像他的整个人一样。

年轻人得了趣味，像捧着父亲的饱满臀肉自慰一样来来回回的碾压包容。柔软紧致的臀肉很有可塑性，能紧紧裹住半面，年轻人的性器火热粗长，上下运动的时候前端会不住顶到会阴和囊袋。那里都是性感带。

在这样倒错的姿势下，看到自己疼爱的儿子舒爽的利用自己的肉体抚慰性器，还不住刺激到性感带，中校的头脑在茫然中带着未知的恐惧。

男性性器最敏感的地方其实是头部。如果是真正的性交，茎身的摩擦固然重要，但一直深埋体内的头部被软肉裹缠，不住撞击的快感，才是引发射精冲动的关键。

用这种动作抚慰性器，头部除了间或碰到的柔软会阴，其实一直空落着。

于是年轻人再次后退，中校刚感到一丝喘息的空间，接着。

头部顶上穴口。

“…刘启！”心惊的不禁出声。

“我不进去。”刘启低声说。

但是腰在使力，不容分说的向里推进，中校来不及吐出拒绝的话语，溢出唇边的是带着恐惧的喘息。

他本可以放下手去推开刘启，但那处的感受太过尖锐，庞大到无边无际，除了束手就擒别无他法。

好可怕。  
快停下。

不要。

这是比舌吻还要深重的感受，被侮辱，被侵犯，被强奸，被自己的儿子。

中校感觉自己像被拓开了，其实性器只是在突破身体很小的一个点，但感觉就是全部。点放大成了面，面放大成了块，体积乘以体积。

他被绝望的涨满。感觉像悬在空中。

但刘启其实只进去了一点头部，远没到冠状沟，只有头部的最顶端嵌在里面，甚至不能叫插入，只是顶在那里嵌入着。

但这似乎就是极限了，刘启感觉到了阻力。

阻力是因为推力，里面好像在涌动着推拒他，头部的小孔因为这欢迎似的推拒激动的溢出液体，和里面分泌的体液混为一谈。

刘启舒服的低吟出声，开始用上力气向那处挺动。顶住的地方不变，腰部用力钻探，整个小口被带的揉动，更加用力的推迎着逐渐潮湿的头部。因为这钻探和湿润，头部又进去了一些，重复着。

但茎身转而变得空落，到底不是真正的性交。于是刘启退开，又用臀缝摩擦整根阴茎，擦的青筋凸起，茎身发红，激动的感受着被迫第一次迎接的，紧致与柔软并存的臀肉。

接着，又轮到湿颤的头部享受，顶弄着穴口开始又一轮的开拓。

头部磨的湿滑，再轮到茎身摩擦臀缝的时候，湿滑的头部顶弄到会阴部和囊袋，带的那里也黏上少少水光。

入睡前的抚慰虽然起到了大半作用，但是被湿黏顶触的会阴部期期艾艾的唤醒了性欲，被身体节奏晃动的阴茎微微有了形状。

中校的大脑像要炸开，为了配合刘启的动作他不得不尽量上身下压，抬高臀部，头也深深陷在枕头中。嘴巴大张，舌头微微伸出，双眼无神。

这跟做爱有什么区别？

中校意识中一个角落这样问道。

但刘启还是不满，中校听到他欲求难忍的哼声回过神来。

“爸，帮我，快，帮帮我。”刘启的声音带着天大的委屈。

“怎……怎么？”刘培强在保持姿势不变的前提下努力侧头看，他不知道发生了什么。

“揉揉我，我没手揉了。好舒服，可是出不来，好难受。”

中校明白过来。因为不完整的性交无法同时刺激到头部和茎身，因此刺激虽然足够强烈，但缺乏全面抚慰的性器迟迟得不到纾解。

他试了试，弯曲的大腿只靠肌肉的力量也能短时间蜷起高抬，于是两只手向下摸索，摸到了正在顶弄穴口的阴茎。

他完全不敢触摸正被头部玩弄的一片湿滑的穴口，只是感受就已过分强烈，如果用眼或是用手直接去确认，他怕自己会直接疯掉。

身体的平衡由刘启掌握臀部的手所支撑，自己的两手攀上茎身，心理上的温度烫的他发颤，终于还是轻轻握住了。

小心的揉搓着，正对自己实施侵犯的凶器。

刘启舒服的哼出声来，听着几乎带了哭腔。

头部在爱人最隐秘的地方顶弄，插入了小半圆头，感受到热度和欢迎。茎身被爱人的双手抚弄着，像是爱人渴求的拿着阴茎插入自己。

刺激太过强烈，大脑一片空白，听到刘培强似乎说了什么，但是神经没有传达。

射了出来，顶着父亲的穴口。

穴口紧致，大半白浊沿着臀缝黏答答的低落，但还有很小一部分沿着被强行拓展开的细微通道，渗入进去。

他说的是，不要射进去。

完事之后的刘启在他脖颈上磨蹭亲吻了好一会儿，在耳边喃喃，像在倾诉又像在自语。终于沉沉睡去。

刘培强躺在床上很久才恢复力气。刘启抱得很紧，他推开的费力，终于下了床。

走到洗手间，他用冷水拍了拍脸，看看下身，转开头。又进了淋浴间。

拧开到冷水的最大，中校站在下面一动不动，感受着微勃性器的降温。因为生理性快感和心理上的畏怯羞耻，性器一直保持这种状态，又因为上床前的抚慰，他自觉只有这种方法才能让它恢复平静。

淋浴间的玻璃隔断被水冲的冰冷，他把额头抵在玻璃上。

刚才他说，没有做好准备，是认真的。

自己怎样也无所谓，只要是他有的，他都能给。

但那条线很难跨越。

中校体认到纯粹生理性的欲望可以解决这个问题，于是在更早之前，他就开始准备了。

配方已经有了。

一些在基地医院能搞到而不引人怀疑的成分，他也弄到了。

还有一些，在这里随便打听也许会引起怀疑。

因冰冷玻璃而降温的思维开始渐渐明晰起来。

在比往常更久的冲洗后，他躺回床上。也许因为冷水的刺激，感到难以入眠。

被他放在一边的刘启的胳膊又搭了上来。睡迷糊的刘启眼睛都没睁的摸索了一下他光裸的肩膀，把被子拉了上去，然后挨近了一些。

“你怎么那么凉。”他闭着眼睛喃喃，像是梦话。

刘培强的嘴角翘了起来，不知算不算微笑。他微侧过头，碰了碰刘启的额头，闭上了眼睛。

 

21

周倩临睡前想了很久，终于还是决定不把那件事告诉中校了。

其实想想也没什么，刘启是个成年人了。真像他说的那样，兴许就是拒绝的人因为刘启出事而发现自己真正的心意了呢？再说就算真是朵朵，问题也不大……或许吧。

可能刘启还没告诉中校，再说这事从结果上来看是好的。

中校已经很辛苦了，就不要再给他增添烦恼了吧。

于是第二天一早，中校送他们去基地候车室的时候，她什么也没说，中校也没再提。

在等班车的时候，周倩单位又联系她了，她走到信号较好的通道口去接听通讯。

中校回头看了看走远的周倩。

“TIM，我有件事想要拜托你。”

“您说！”TIM很爽快。

“这张单子上的药，能帮我弄到吗？不是什么违禁品，但有供应限制，医院里不好开。”中校掏出一张叠好的纸。

TIM看也不看就把单子塞进口袋里，满口答应。

“这事包我身上，别看我在这儿没两年，门门道道的事儿我门清！”

“那就麻烦你了。弄到的话先放你那儿，我过段时间会回去一趟。不过，”中校有些担忧的样子。“还请不要告诉别人。都是些安定精神方面的药物，我最近休息不太好，不想让刘启知道。如果可以的话，也别告诉周倩。”

“没问题！天知地知你知我知，周倩我也不说。刘叔你也真是辛苦了，我看刘启最近情况不错，您也要好好休息啊。”

“我会的，谢谢。”中校微笑。

“哦对了，还有……”他又说。“刘启昨天好像心情有点不好，我怕他又瞎想了。他昨天跟你们说什么了吗？”

“呃。”TIM心虚的摇了摇头。“没，什么都没说。啊不是，我想起来了，不就是那个嘛，那个，好不容易选上巡航员了又去不成，名额很可能被人顶掉啊。您说这多可惜。”

“这样。谢谢你们了，有你们这些朋友能跟他聊聊天，帮他排解排解，真是帮了大忙。有些事还是跟同龄人好说，我这个当爸爸的也没辙。”

班车到了，中校送他们上了车，目送着车开向出口。

也许最近，他该回去一趟了。

班车上，周倩揉了揉刚被通讯轰炸过的耳朵。最近真的很忙，好不容易赶上周末过来看看刘启，那帮倒卖联合政府特供药物的走私贩子真不让人省心。

揉过耳朵的手掌自然滑落到脖颈，周倩若有所思的让它停留在那里。

“你注意到没有？”她问TIM。

“啊，啥？”

“刘中校脖子上好像有东西。”

“没。什么东西，洗脸没洗脖子？”TIM漫不经心的回答，满心想着中校托给他的药单。

周倩没回话。她在想自己上车的时候，站在台阶上回头跟中校告别。居高临下，她看到中校脖子靠近锁骨的位置，有一块和周边皮肤颜色差距明显的痕迹。

像是……


End file.
